


50: Gunmax & Deckerd

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bite-sized ficlets - with prompts! Various everything. Mostly utter silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ones which are actually sentence-length

**Author's Note:**

> As a sort of exercise to get used to new characters and ships and whatnot, I illegitimately stole some prompts for a 50-sentence type deal. Unsurprisingly, most of them ended up being way more than sentences. This first set is more focused on Gunmax and Deckerd but I plan to do a couple more focusing on Shadowmaru and Kagerou, the Build Team, etc… :D I’m having fun.

**#02 - Hero**  
Gunmax knew he wasn’t a hero — he never even believed in heroes… But the more time he spent around the Brave Police, the more he found that a little belief wasn’t a bad thing.

**  
**

**#15 - Silk**  
Most of the time, Gunmax would ask Deckerd questions not out of curiosity but to hear his voice roll through the Decker Room, smooth as silk.

**  
**

**#20 - Talent**  
Gunmax had a devious talent for rendering Deckerd speechless, flushed and flustered in a way that he didn’t quite understand yet; it floated maddeningly just out of the grasp of his comprehension and frequently left him staring into nothingness, lost in his own thoughts.

**  
**

**#36 - Laugh**  
Deckerd sighed; Gunmax was always laughing at him. What on Earth did he keep doing that amused the other bot so much?


	2. paragraph-sized ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, Red, Temptation, and View. 
> 
> Content warning: Run and Red contain spoilers (episodes 21 and 28 respectively, the former really being minor…), with Red containing some disturbing imagery. Temptation and View are more suggestive. :u

**#05 - Run**  
When they ran from the old man’s store with the canisters of gas, Deckerd felt an exhiliration that was all but foreign to him. It was similar to when he sped along freeways — in pursuit of perpetrators or not — but more concentrated, until he felt light-headed and was laughing breathlessly without realizing it. Several times he almost reached out to grab Gunmax, as close as they were, being handcuffed together.  
  
When he presently confessed this feeling to Gunmax, he wondered why the other bot acted as though he’d said something ridiculous or embarrassing.

**  
**

**#09 - Red**  
The sight of red human blood was hard for any of the Brave Police to bear, but the dark rusty fluid that ran from their own wounds - some mixture of oil and gasoline and other lubricants - disturbed Gunmax just as much. It always brought terrible memories into sharp focus; Deckerd, forced out of the J-Decker configuration, lying broken-bodied and far too still on grass which was stained that dark red.

**  
**

**#12 - Temptation**  
Every casual touch, every little smirk, every tease Gunmax threw at him sent a flurry though Deckerd’s A.I. Gunmax certainly wasn’t the only of them to sling an arm around his shoulders, or call him a silly name… but something was different. Maybe the way his statements were accompanied with a smirk, and rang with some suggestive purr… Deckerd found it much more of a temptation than any platonic gestures among the other Brave Police.   
  
But the thought always made him frown. Suggestive of _what_? A temptation to  _what_? He wasn’t sure, but he had the feeling Gunmax knew and was enjoying dancing circles around him.

**  
**

**#13 - View  
** By the third or fourth time that the Build Team passed by Gunmax, lounging out on his side under a tree, they started to buzz with annoyance. Starting with Dumpson, then Power Joe, until McCrane talked them down a little — only to have Drill Boy march over and ask why Gunmax wasn’t helping set up the inter-departmental picnic luncheon.  
  
Gunmax scoffed. “I don’t have an interest in physical labor,  **sorry**.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Besides,” he added, “I like the view better down here.” With the visor covering half his face, the only giveaway that his vision tracked something was the slight tip of his head.  
  
Drill Boy followed his gaze and only saw Deckerd walking past, carrying several boxes. He frowned and looked uncertainly back at Gunmax, before trotting over to join his teammates again. What was _that_  supposed to mean?


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, these got lengthy. This is more of a ficbit than a random paragraph or whatever like the previous posts, so... ;D Also bold = Engrish. I didn’t really want to copy and was doing just fine with italics… until I went to emphasize normal text. :| Oops.
> 
> Prompt this time was Cold. More silliness and suggestiveness ahead.

“This is the most cliche thing,” Gunmax snorted. Deckerd lifted his head; he’d half-dozed, again, even with his engine running. At least Gunmax kept waking him up — losing consciousness in this low temperature was probably ill-advised.   
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
Gunmax laughed, craning his head to try and see the other bot behind him. With his back pretty much flush to Deckerd’s front, it brought their faces very close together. “ **Come on** ,” he said. “You can’t tell me you’ve never heard of this trite situation before?” Gunmax shook his head as this only earned him a blank stare. “Two folks get trapped in a freezing cold place? Keeping warm is an imperative so they end up getting all cozy? No?” Deckerd just frowned at him. “Of course not,” Gunmax muttered.   
  
“I don’t understand,” Deckerd said. “This is best until Duke Fire and Super Build Tiger can dig us out of here. Your engine is much smaller and less powerful—”   
  
“—so you’re generously sharing some horses, got it. It’s still cliche.” Gunmax smirked. “Hilariously so, in fact.”   
  
“I suppose I don’t understand why you find it so funny,” Deckerd replied with a shrug. There were a lot of things about Gunmax he didn’t understand. He didn’t think this was funny at all; the only way they would survive was to keep their engines running and stay close together so that their circuits didn’t simply freeze up. Gunmax’s engine was smaller and less powerful since he didn’t change into a vehicle that needed such power, which was why he was sort of — well not entirely, but — okay. Gunmax was sitting on his lap, close to his front, to get the most out of Deckerd’s idling engine.   
  
Deckerd was trying not to think about it too much. But it was hard when Gunmax kept bringing it up himself.    
  
“I think anyone would find it funny,” Gunmax said now. “It’s like the intro to a  **porno** .”   
  
Deckerd frowned. “A what?” He hated it when Gunmax used slang that ended up unintelligible no matter how he translated it.    
  
Gunmax chuckled again and turned around, facing Deckerd with his legs on either side of his hips. Deckerd stiffened, his optics widening. “Gunmax, what—”   
  
“Is that a request for hands-on learning,  **baby** ?”    
  
Deckerd was at a loss for words.


	4. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's prompt was "Drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more silliness and accidental innuendo?

“Drink up!” Gunmax said, clapping him on the shoulder and pushing a canister into his hand.    
  
Deckerd lifted his head, giving Gunmax a puzzled look. “What?”   
  
Gunmax snorted. “Did I stutter?” He had his own canister in hand and took a swig from it. “We put in a hard day’s work after all, didn’t we?”   
  
Deckerd watched him, and then stared at the one in his own hand. Gunmax was right, although he didn’t know what  _that_  had to do with giving him a canister of gas. As he continuously discovered, there was a lot about Gunmax he just didn’t understand. Shrugging, he twisted the cap off the canister and took a cautious sip. **  
  
** He almost coughed that small sip of fuel back up immediately. “Gunmax,” he wheezed, “that  _burns_  — what is this?”    
  
Gunmax laughed at him and slapped his back. Unsurprisingly, he ignored Deckerd’s question. “Take another sip,  **trust me** .”   
  
Deckerd stared at Gunmax, still rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. “Why should I?” It hadn’t tasted all that great, and he still felt an unpleasant burning down the back of his throat.   
  
“Because,” Gunmax said, grinning at him. “It’ll go down easier,  **baby** .”


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really slacked on posting some of these. |D Sorry! This is #07: Wings

After the struggle with a particularly stubborn perp, Gunmax was glad to lean against a nearby building for a brief rest before they would head back to headquarters. At this point he would have detached his armor and prepared Gunbike for the trip -- except that's when he discovered a well-placed dent prevented that. Gunmax huffed and leaned back against the building. No big deal. He'd just bring it up with old man Toudou later. For now... just act natural.  
  
That, of course, was when Deckerd showed up.  
  
"Flying back this time?"  
  
Gunmax snorted. "What of it? Hope you weren't trying to be lazy and catch a ride off me, 'cause you're out of luck, patoka."  
  
Deckerd smiled at him. "Not at all. I saw the slab hit your side."  
  
"So? I'm standing, aren't I?"   
  
"I just meant Mr. Toudou will have it fixed in no time and you'll be able to get out."  
  
Gunmax crossed his arms and scoffed. "I know that. You're wasting air."  
  
"Of course." Deckerd chuckled.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wondering if pristine white wings truly suited you," the blue bot said, before finally turning and leaving Gunmax in peace. It took a moment for him to realize Deckerd had been teasing him. _Deckerd._ Teasing _him._  
  
"I bet you think they'd suit you better, eh boy scout?" he shouted at Deckerd's back. Deckerd gave no indication that he'd heard.


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17: Promise
> 
> Vague spoilers for the ending episode.

Upon his return to headquarters, Deckerd wasn’t much surprised by the little party that greeted his arrival for the work day. He also wasn’t surprised to turn a corner down the hallway and find himself facing Gunmax.  
  
“Yo, **partner**.”  
  
Deckerd paused. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t be part of the group.”  
  
Gunmax laughed. “Nope, just wanted to say I knew you’d be back soon.”  
  
“And why do you say that?”  
  
“Because you wouldn’t be able to stand leaving Yuuta with just a promise from us to look after him.”  
  
Deckerd was silent a long moment. “I _did_ promise myself to always protect him.”  
  
Gunmax grinned. “Knew it.”  
  
Smiling, Deckerd rested a hand on Gunmax’s shoulder as he started down the hall again. “I didn’t forget you either... partner.”  
  
Gunmax chuckled to himself as he went on into the Decker Room.


	7. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #46: Gravity
> 
> I have absolutely no excuse for this. :T It's way too cute. Aaagh.

What an odd feeling.  
  
Deckerd hadn't known he was going to do it until it happened; it caught him by as much surprise as it had Gunmax. Chatting over a couple of canisters of gasoline didn't logically lead to a kiss... yet it happened. Gunmax had laughed, bending slightly from his perch upon Deckerd's desk, and Deckerd turned his head at the same time, a smile on his own lips. At first he had the thought strike him that any other this close in his personal space might have made him uncomfortable, and then he'd leaned in and pressed his lips to Gunmax's. It had seemed the most natural thing to do, Deckerd hadn't even thought twice of it.   
  
He leaned back, a nervous thrill in his circuits, gazing up into Gunmax's unreadable visor. Unconsciously, Deckerd licked his lips, tasting fuel from the other's lips. At that, Gunmax's almost slack-jawed look faded and he laughed.  
  
Embarrassment swept over Deckerd in a hot rush. "Sorry, I--"  
  
Gunmax didn't let him finish that, instead swooping down to steal his own kiss from Deckerd's lips. And there was that feeling, that strange feeling that this had been as inevitable as the steady tug of gravity that kept their feet firmly on the Earth.


	8. Highway (+Whisper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #47: Highway
> 
> and as a bonus, #40: Whisper (because it's a sentence and I didn't want to make a whole new chapter for it. :T)

**#47 - Highway**

Once they would reach the highway, Gunmax had an unfortunate habit of speeding. Nevermind that he was a member of the Brave Police, or that he used to be Highway Patrol, or that Deckerd was there with him, protesting. He’d sweep past someone, weaving through any traffic to the point where Deckerd had to wrap his arms tightly around Gunmax’s waist if he had any hope of staying on Gunbike.

“Must you go so fast?” Deckerd called against Gunmax’s helmet.

The wind carried Gunmax’s laughter back to him. “Must you hold on so tight?”

Deckerd frowned. “Well if you wouldn’t speed...”

“That’s what I thought, **baby**.”

“What -- ?”

His question was cut off as Gunmax throttled the engine again.

 

 

 **#40 - Whisper  
** Deckerd never thought he could feel a shiver so deep than when Gunmax whispered his name, hot and breathy, against his audial.


	9. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #41: Wait
> 
> After a few months of not writing, I decided I would write SOMETHING. So I started with this. Fluff ahoy!

With an irritated scoff, Gunmax kicked back Gunbike’s kickstand and revved the engine. And though Deckerd had half-caused this — they still fought a lot, even if their friendship had grown close — he didn’t want Gunmax to leave yet.

  
“Gunmax, wait!” he called. Deckerd honestly didn’t expect him to stop, not really, so when Gunmax stalled the bike’s engine and turned his head toward him, the blue bot was at a loss.  
  
“ **What**.”   
  
Gunmax’s flat tone brought Deckerd right back to his thoughts. “Just… I don’t want you to leave.”  
  
Gunmax snorted and looked away again. “Oh really? Sometimes it’s hard to tell.”  
  
Deckerd frowned. “Gunmax, even if we disagree, I don’t want you just going off.”  
  
Pausing, Gunmax tilted his head, and Deckerd imagined the bot had narrowed his optics behind that dark visor. “Oh?” he finally said. “Why’s that?”  
  
Taken aback, Deckerd spat out the first thing that came to mind: “Because you leave and I never know when you’re going to come back.”  
  
He instantly regretted the words at the grin that suddenly split Gunmax’s face. “Aw, patoka, I didn’t know you miss me so much when I’m gone!”  
  
Deckerd looked away, his faceplates warm. “Th-that’s not what I said,” he muttered.  
  
Gunmax snickered. “But it’s what you meant?” he teased. He’d parked Gunbike again, and was simply leaning against it now. Deckerd bit back a groan; he’d be hearing this for days, he knew it. But still, Gunmax had stayed… and that was worth all his teasing.


	10. Memory + Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does everything I write end up being sickeningly sweet?

**#03 - Memory**

“So what you’re saying is someone stole Gunmax’s _brain_?”

****

Gunmax... that was his name, wasn’t it? He stirred.

****

“He had a brain to steal?” interjected a different voice. There was a snort of poorly-concealed laughter before a third voice shushed them.

****

“Not exactly.” Yet another voice, though this one was smaller and had a different quality about it. “But a lot of his memory chips are missing.”

****

Gunmax onlined his optics.

****

“Hey, he’s awake!” An almost ridiculously tiny creature popped into his field of view, blue eyes wide with concern. A human child. “Who would do this?”

****

“Yeah, what of his memories could benefit _anyone_?” drawled a red bot in the background.

****

“Dumpson!” It was the voice that had shushed the laughter before -- a blue bot standing at his side. “Right now we’re going to focus on getting Gunmax back to normal.”

****

Dumpson didn’t seem too thrilled about that, but he said no more. The blue bot gazed down at Gunmax, a smile on his lips. “Don’t wory,” he said. “We’ll get you fixed, okay?”

  
Gunmax stared into optics as golden as he knew his own to be, and found that he trusted this bot. He smiled.

 

\--

 

**#11 - Midnight**

In the countryside, the dead of night was truly black, but it was the best way for Deckerd to see a golden glimmer of optics from behind Gunmax’s dark visor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "they stole his brain!" - inspired by an actual Star Trek episode. I... yeah.


	11. Talk

**#42 - Talk**

_\--1 month partnership--_

To be on patrol with Gunmax was a trying thing for Deckerd’s patience. Even without all of the daredevil (and _illegal_ ) moves Gunmax pulled when weaving through traffic.. hek ept up an almost constant stream of chatter. Teasing Deckerd. Flirting with him. Provoking him. Remarking on the landscape, the people, the vehicles. Challenging him to race when he knew that Deckerd would _never._ (Just because of that time a couple of weeks ago!)

****

And here was Gunmax, clogging his radio with chatter and laughing at him. Again.

****

Deckerd rumbled his engine in displeasure. “ _Gunmax_.”

****

“Mm, yes, patoka?”

****

“You talk too much.”

****

For some reason, Deckerd to the impression that Gunmax was hiding his laughter.

****

_\--6 months partnership--_

“Gunmax, it’s the middle of the day!” Deckerd hissed. Gumax hummed, and with his lips at Deckerd’s neck, that sent quite the pleasureable little buzz through his circuits. Deckerd bit back a curse. (And since when did he do that? Clearly he’d been around Gunmax too long.)

****

Gunmax laughed and peeked up at him. “Yes, it is,” he purred. Bastard.

****

“The door--”

****

“--is shut.” Damn those distracting hands of his!

****

“But not locked.”

****

“Nope.”

****

“Gunmax--” Deckerd’s sentence was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Oh, the kiss was lovely, but... But... “But what if...”

****

He paused as Gunmax sighed, a rush of warm air against his lips. “You talk too much,” he growled.

**  
**In spite of himself, Deckerd laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayseal.jpg


	12. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deckerd showcases his innocence.

**#18 - Dream**

“Yo, patoka.”

****

Deckerd paused at the exit to the Decker Room and stared over his shoulder; he hadn’t realized that Gunmax was still there -- usually he’d taken off on Gunbike long before this hour. “Gunmax,” he acknowledged.

****

The slim bot strode forward and leaned against the wall, all of the swagger and odd grace ever present in his movements. He grinned. “Have any interesting dreams?”

****

Deckerd raised an optic ridge. “Sometimes,” he replied, a touch of caution in his tone that had become his standard when answering any (seemingly) nonsensical questions posed to him by Gunmax. “Last night was... particularly disturbing.” Deckerd hated to admit it, but on those nights where he had to use one of the recharge docks at the base rather than staying near Yuuta, he tended to have upsetting dreams about what could happen to Yuuta when he wasn’t there.

****

“Disturbing?” Gunmax repeated. “So, a nightmare, then?”

****

“...I suppose.” Here Gunmax looked thoughtful, and it brought Deckerd back to why on earth Gunmax had asked him this in the first place. “Why? What sort of thing do you dream about, Gunmax?”

****

Gunmax choked like he’d gotten something caught in his intake. “Nothing, nothing at all!”

****

Deckerd frowned. “Gunmax...”

  
But the green bot was gone. Deckerd sighed. Just when he thought he’d figured Gunmax out...


End file.
